Looney Tunes TV Tracker:Week of 12/1/19 - 12/7/19
LOONEY TUNES *12/1/19 - 7am - Stop! Look! And Hasten!/Daffy's Inn Trouble/Don't Give Up The Sheep/The Windblown Hare/Stupor Duck/The Cat's Paw/Tree Cornered Tree/Compressed Hare/Invasion of the Bunny Snatchers/High and the Flighty/Feather Bluster/Ham in a Role, A *12/1/19 - 4pm - Falling Hare/Portrait Of The Artist As A Young Bunny/Hare-less Wolf/Bugs And Thugs/This Is A Life/Super Rabbit/Raw! Raw! Rooster!/Strangled Eggs/Yankee Doodle Daffy/Room and Bird/Stooge For a Mouse/Baton Bunny/Hare Trimmed *12/1/19 - 11pm - The Last Hungry Cat/My Bunny Lies Over The Sea/The Million Hare/Rabbit Of Seville/Apes Of Wrath/Dumb Patrol/Don't Axe Me/Carrotblanca/Bugs and Thugs/Sock A Doodle Do/Feline Frame-up/Trap Happy Porky/Ready Woolen and Able *12/2/19 - 7am - Fool Coverage/A Pizza Tweety-pie/No Parking Hare/Ant Pasted/Leghorn Swoggled/A Fractured Leghorn/Bill Of Hare/Heaven Scent/Zipping Along/Guided Muscle/Hyde and Go Tweet/Lighter Than Hare/All A Bir-r-r-d *12/2/19 - 4pm - Upswept Hare/Rabbit Transit/Devil May Hare/Buccaneer Bunny/14 Carrot Rabbit/A Pest In The House/Weasel While You Work/Little Boy Boo/Shot and Bothered/Zip 'N Snort/Hop, Look And Listen/Slap Hoppy Mouse/Shishkabugs *12/2/19 - 11pm - Beep Prepared/The Unexpected Pest/Fish And Slips/The Jet Cage/Wet Hare/Rabbit Seasoning/Spaced Out Bunny/Daffy Flies North/Boobs in the Woods/Quack Shot/Yolks on You/Fox-Terror/Henhouse Henery *12/3/19 - 7am - Falling Hare/Portrait Of The Artist As A Young Bunny/Hare-less Wolf/Bugs And Thugs/This Is A Life/Super Rabbit/Raw! Raw! Rooster!/Strangled Eggs/Yankee Doodle Daffy/Room and Bird/Stooge For a Mouse/Baton Bunny/Hare Trimmed *12/3/19 - 4pm - The Last Hungry Cat/My Bunny Lies Over The Sea/The Million Hare/Rabbit Of Seville/Apes Of Wrath/Dumb Patrol/Don't Axe Me/Carrotblanca/Bugs and Thugs/Sock A Doodle Do/Feline Frame-up/Trap Happy Porky/Ready Woolen and Able *12/3/19 - 11pm - Often An Orphan/Corn On The Cop/Hip Hip-hurry!/War And Pieces/A Kiddie's Kitty/Bell Hoppy/Birds Of A Father/Fowl Weather/Honey's Money/Hawaiian Aye Aye/Hot Cross Bunny/Duck! Rabbit, Duck!/Hare Brush *12/4/19 - 7am - Upswept Hare/Rabbit Transit/Devil May Hare/Buccaneer Bunny/14 Carrot Rabbit/A Pest In The House/Weasel While You Work/Little Boy Boo/Shot and Bothered/Zip 'N Snort/Hop, Look And Listen/Slap Hoppy Mouse/Shishkabugs *12/4/19 - 4pm - Beep Prepared/The Unexpected Pest/Fish And Slips/The Jet Cage/Wet Hare/Rabbit Seasoning/Spaced Out Bunny/Daffy Flies North/Boobs in the Woods/Quack Shot/Yolks on You/Fox-Terror/Henhouse Henery *12/4/19 - 11pm - You Were Never Duckier/Design For Leaving/Plop Goes The Weasel/Pests For Guests/Crowing Pains/Go Fly A Kit/Rabbit Hood/Half-Fare Hare/Superior Duck/Plop Goes the Weasel/Feather Dusted/Touche and Go/Slick Chick *12/5/19 - 7am - The Last Hungry Cat/My Bunny Lies Over The Sea/The Million Hare/Rabbit Of Seville/Apes Of Wrath/Dumb Patrol/Don't Axe Me/Carrotblanca/Bugs and Thugs/Sock A Doodle Do/Feline Frame-up/Trap Happy Porky/Ready Woolen and Able *12/5/19 - 4pm - Often An Orphan/Corn On The Cop/Hip Hip-hurry!/War And Pieces/A Kiddie's Kitty/Bell Hoppy/Birds Of A Father/Fowl Weather/Honey's Money/Hawaiian Aye Aye/Hot Cross Bunny/Duck! Rabbit, Duck!/Hare Brush *12/5/19 - 11pm - Soup Or Sonic/Mouse And Garden/Tweetie Pie/Dog Pounded/Big Top Bunny/Robot Rabbit/Barbary-Coast Bunny/The Up-standing Sitter/Boston Quackie/Dixie Fryer/Robin Hood Daffy/Mother Was A Rooster/All Fowled Up *12/6/19 - 7am - Beep Prepared/The Unexpected Pest/Fish And Slips/The Jet Cage/Wet Hare/Rabbit Seasoning/Spaced Out Bunny/Daffy Flies North/Boobs in the Woods/Quack Shot/Yolks on You/Fox-Terror/Henhouse Henery *12/6/19 - 4pm - You Were Never Duckier/Design For Leaving/Plop Goes The Weasel/Pests For Guests/Crowing Pains/Go Fly A Kit/Rabbit Hood/Half-Fare Hare/Superior Duck/Plop Goes the Weasel/Feather Dusted/Touche and Go/Slick Chick *12/6/19 - 11pm - Hot-rod And Reel!/Foxy By Proxy/Box Office Bunny/Canned Feud/Claws In The Lease/Too Hop To Handle/A Street Cat Named Sylvester/Bonanza Bunny/Hare Remover/A Witch's Tangled Hare/Drip-Along Daffy/Baby Buggy Bunny/Gopher Broke *12/7/19 - 7am - Often An Orphan/Corn On The Cop/Hip Hip-hurry!/War And Pieces/A Kiddie's Kitty/Bell Hoppy/Birds Of A Father/Fowl Weather/Honey's Money/Hawaiian Aye Aye/Hot Cross Bunny/Duck! Rabbit, Duck!/Hare Brush *12/7/19 - 4pm - Soup Or Sonic/Mouse And Garden/Tweetie Pie/Dog Pounded/Big Top Bunny/Robot Rabbit/Barbary-Coast Bunny/The Up-standing Sitter/Boston Quackie/Dixie Fryer/Robin Hood Daffy/Mother Was A Rooster/All Fowled Up *12/7/19 - 11pm - Stop! Look! And Hasten!/Daffy's Inn Trouble/Don't Give Up The Sheep/The Windblown Hare/Stupor Duck/The Cat's Paw/Tree Cornered Tree/Compressed Hare/Invasion of the Bunny Snatchers/High and the Flighty/Feather Bluster/Ham in a Role, A BABY LOONEY TUNES *12/1/19 - 4am - Bruce Bunny/Baby Bunny *12/1/19 - 4:30am - Taz in Toyland/Born To Sing *12/2/19 - 4am - These Little Piggies Went to Market/Now Museum, Now You Don't *12/2/19 - 4:30am - Take Us Out to the Ballgame/Clues Encounters of the Tweety Kind *12/3/19 - 4am - Bully for Bugs, A/Wheel Deal *12/3/19 - 4:30am - Oh Brother, Warehouse Art Thou?/Flu the Coop *12/4/19 - 4am - Blast Off Bugs/Baby Brouhaha *12/4/19 - 4:30am - Log Cabin Fever/A Mid-Autum Night's Scream *12/5/19 - 4am - Are We There Yet/Save Our Cinnamon *12/5/19 - 4:30am - Lights! Camera! Tweety!/Backstage Bugs *12/6/19 - 4am - Bend it Like Petunia/He'll Be Zoomin' Round the Mountain *12/6/19 - 4:30am - Wrong!/Win, Lose or Daffy *12/7/19 - 3:30pm - These Little Piggies Went to Market/Now Museum, Now You Don't *12/7/19 - 4am - Turtle Named Mrytle, A/Oh My Darling Coyote *12/7/19 - 4:30am - Dolly Vanishes, The/Vive Le Pew, Le Skunk NEW LOONEY TUNES *12/1/19 - 3:30pm - Daffy the Gaucho/Free Slugsworthy/Downton Wabby/Fowl Me Twice *12/2/19 - 6am - You Can't Train a Pig/Copy Quack/Porky and Thes (Part 1 and 2) *12/2/19 - 6:30am - Sir Littlechin and the Phoenix/Looney Luau/Men in Quack/Littlechin and the Wood Fairy *12/2/19 - 3pm - Love Makes Me Daffy/Ghengis Cal/Hare to the Throne (Part 1 and 2) *12/2/19 - 3:30pm - You're Kiln Me/Better Lake Than Never/Daffy in the Bayou/Bugs the Sherpa *12/2/19 - 10pm - Men in Quack/Littlechin and the Wood/Amaduckus/Fowl Me Once *12/2/19 - 10:30pm - Tweet Team (Part 1 and 2)/Daffy the Gaucho/Free Slugsworthy *12/3/19 - 6am - Amaduckus/Fowl Me Once/Tweet Team (Part 1 and 2) *12/3/19 - 6:30am - Daffy the Gaucho/Free Slugsworthy/Downton Wabby/Fowl Me Twice *12/3/19 - 3pm - Deduce, Part Deuce/#1 Grandpa/You Can't Train a Pig/Copy Quack *12/3/19 - 3:30pm - Porky and Thes (Part 1 and 2)/Sir Littlechin and the Phoenix/Looney Luau *12/3/19 - 10pm - Downton Wabby/Fowl Me Twice/Love Makes Me Daffy/Ghengis Cal *12/3/19 - 10:30pm - Hare to the Throne (Part 1 and 2)/You're Kiln Me/Better Lake Than Never *12/4/19 - 6am - Love Makes Me Daffy/Ghengis Cal/Hare to the Throne (Part 1 and 2) *12/4/19 - 6:30am - You're Kiln Me/Better Lake Than Never/Daffy in the Bayou/Bugs the Sherpa *12/4/19 - 3pm - Men in Quack/Littlechin and the Wood/Amaduckus/Fowl Me Once *12/4/19 - 3:30pm - Tweet Team (Part 1 and 2)/Daffy the Gaucho/Free Slugsworthy *12/4/19 - 10pm - Daffy in the Bayou/Bugs the Sherpa/Deduce, Part Deuce/#1 Grandpa *12/4/19 - 10:30pm - You Can't Train a Pig/Copy Quack/Porky and Thes (Part 1 and 2) *12/5/19 - 6am - Deduce, Part Deuce/#1 Grandpa/You Can't Train a Pig/Copy Quack *12/5/19 - 6:30am - Porky and Thes (Part 1 and 2)/Sir Littlechin and the Phoenix/Looney Luau *12/5/19 - 3pm - Downton Wabby/Fowl Me Twice/Love Makes Me Daffy/Ghengis Cal *12/5/19 - 3:30pm - Hare to the Throne (Part 1 and 2)/You're Kiln Me/Better Lake Than Never *12/5/19 - 10pm - Sir Littlechin and the Phoenix/Looney Luau/Men in Quack/Littlechin and the Wood Fairy *12/5/19 - 10:30pm - Amaduckus/Fowl Me Once/Tweet Team (Part 1 and 2) *12/6/19 - 6am - Men in Quack/Littlechin and the Wood/Amaduckus/Fowl Me Once *12/6/19 - 6:30am - Tweet Team (Part 1 and 2)/Daffy the Gaucho/Free Slugsworthy *12/6/19 - 3pm - Daffy in the Bayou/Bugs the Sherpa/Deduce, Part Deuce/#1 Grandpa *12/6/19 - 3:30pm - You Can't Train a Pig/Copy Quack/Porky and Thes (Part 1 and 2) *12/6/19 - 10pm - Daffy the Gaucho/Free Slugsworthy/Downton Wabby/Fowl Me Twice *12/6/19 - 10:30pm - Love Makes Me Daffy/Ghengis Cal/Hare to the Throne (Part 1 and 2) NOTES TBD Category:Looney Tunes Wiki Category:Looney Tunes TV Tracker